A Daisy In The Mud
by Kawaii-Usagi-Cloud
Summary: Milly needed to open up- but could the Varia boss do that?


The ninth sighed softly to himself, he ran a hand through his white hair and rubbed his forehead. "What am I going to do with that girl…" He said softly. The ninth looked up at his storm guardian. "Coyote, what do you think?" he asked.

Coyote frowned. "Sir, I honestly don't know." He paused and looked at all of the other guardians. "We've all tried to get her to open up but still she hasn't spoken or reacted to any of us," he said.

"As the youngest looking here even I couldn't get her to talk," Ganauche spoke up, folding his arms and leaning against the wall. "I apologize, boss," he said.

Nono shook his head. "None of you need to apologize," he said as he slowly rose to his feet. "All of you need to make sure everything is check for lunch, I'll go wake her up," Nono said, he paused at the door. "Oh yes, my son is coming too," he said, quickly shutting the door behind him.

"X-Xanxus….he invited Xanxus?!" All of Nono's guardians went a little paler in the face.

* * *

"Milly?" Nono asked softly, knocking on her door. "I'm coming in now, with food," he said. He heard no response and opened the door- walking into the large room. "How are you feeling this morning?" He asked walking to the girl's bedside. He placed the tray he was carrying on the table beside the bed and then looked at Milly.

She sat up, already awake- her light brown hair flowed down her back and onto the bed, her lilac eyes just looked at the white sheets. She squirmed in the large bed, feeling uncomfortable that she was so small and petite.

Like any other child however as soon as the food was in front of her she started to eat it, however at a more refined state. "Milly, you really don't act like a normal 9 year old…" Nono said to himself.

She ignored him and sipped the tea from the small cup, she had been living with the ninth Vongola boss for a little over a month now- she still hadn't spoken one word to anyone- Nono just took guesses at what she liked to eat.

"There's a garden party at lunch today," Nono started, he walked over to the curtains and opened them, from her room you could see the brilliant view of the garden and the morning sun. Nono looked back at Milly and smiled. "Please come," he said. "There will be a dress out front of your door in a few hours," He said, he once again walked over to her and smiled warmly.

Placing a hand on her head, Nono still smiled. "I consider you apart of the family already Milly, don't worry, you're in the safest place in the world here," he slowly pulled away and took the breakfast tray with him.

"I hope to see you there," He said before leaving her room, shutting the door behind him with a light _'click'_.

As soon as he left Milly slowly put her hand on her head- Where Nono's had been. She blinked slowly, realization hitting her in what just happened. Slowly, a small, delicate smile formed on her lips. But it soon disappeared and she rolled back over in bed, hiding under the fluffy, white sheets.

Milly's eyes slowly opened to the sound of Violins, Chellos and Piano's flowing in her ears. Slowly she sat up, she had fallen back asleep from after eating breakfast. She slowly crawled to the edge of the bed and hoped down.

While rubbing her eyes she wandered close to the window and she looked out into the courtyard. The whole garden was full of people in elegant clothing. They all look so refined and Milly shrunk back a little in intimidation.

She sat on the seat that was by the window and watched them, hugging her knees to her chest she sniffled. They all looked so happy and pretty- Milly could never go down and talk to a single one of them.

**_"X-Xanxus! You can't go that way!"_**_ Milly heard Coyote shout out, he sounded out of breath._

_**"And who said that, the old man?" **__'Xanxus' growled. __**"Fuck off," **__Milly flinched at the man's language and how he spoke to Coyote and her door suddenly slammed open._

Peaceful yet dead, lilac eyes met with angry crimson ones. No sound was made for what seemed like hours, until Xanxus stood up. "Who the hell are you, brat?" He asked.

Milly looked at him and then looked back at the window, staring out blankly. "Hey, I was talking to you damnit," Xanxus spat, walking over to her, he grabbed her by the upper arm roughly and smirked when he felt her muscles tense up.

"Xanxus, get your hands off her-" Coyote was cut off when a gun was pointed to his forhead.

"Shut up," Xanxus sneered. He looked at Milly. "What's your name brat." He demanded.

Milly didn't answer and just looked up at him without emotion present in her eyes- this caused Xanxus to feel disturbed; weren't kids meant to fear more than adults? Or be loud and annoying? Something was off about this kid.

A glint caught Xanxus' eyes and he saw the golden locket around her neck, the letter 'E' engraved delicately. Xanxus started to reach for it.

"Her name is Milly," Nono's voice came from the doorway and Xanxus stopped, looking up at him. "A few months ago she started living here," He said, he walked over to her carrying a box. Xanxus watched him and let go of her arm.

Nono sat down next to Milly, smiling. "Milly, please come to the garden, there are some people who would like to see you again," Nono smiled gently and Xanxus rolled his eyes, lowering his gun as well.

Milly stood up suddenly and took the box from Nono, she walked to her bed and opened the box- pulling out the chiffon dress. Nono smiled and left with Coyote and Xanxus.

Milly took off her silk bed clothes and pulled the chiffon dress over her head, the main material was a mint green and the blouse part of it was a brown. Milly pulled on a pair of stockings- wriggling to get into them and then slipped on a pair of old, Mary Jane shoes.

Milly opened the door and blinked a little, Xanxus was leaning on the wall opposite her door. She wandered why for a moment before he yawned, that's when she noted the bags under his eyes. She frowned a little and walked up to him, as she outstretched her hand she grabbed a first full of his white blouse. "Let go of me brat," Xanxus hissed.

Milly just started to pull him down the hall way. "What the hell, I said let go," he growled, he picked her up by her collar and held her up like a cat. Milly held onto her dress and blushed in embarrassment. "Are you going to speak at all?" Xanxus spat, looking at her face. It was pissing him off with each second. "At least smile like a normal brat."

Milly was slowly put to her feet and she started to drag him again, she stopped at the garden doors and quickly went behind Xanxus- pushing him out and hiding behind him as well. "Tch, damn brat," He muttered, all attention was to him and he walked down the steps, with Milly clutching his blouse.

"Boss! Where did you run off too~?" A very feminine voice called out, bounding over to Xanxus and Milly was a male- he was wearing flashy clothes and his Mohawk reminded Milly of a parrot. She hid behind Xanxus more, scared of the man- Who could blame her?

"Shut up, you're annoying," Xanxus grumbled.

He was ignored. "Oh~ Who's this~ Is this your love child Boss?" the strange man asked. "She's adorable~ Oh~ Sweetie what's your name? my name is Lussuria but just call me onii-chan!" He cooed. "Everyone else calls me that!"

"Don't make shit up!" Xanxus snapped, punching Lussuria straight in the jaw. Milly flinched, almost whimpered. Xanxus glanced down at her- did she react? He couldn't tell and he only glared at her for pissing him off.

Lussuria pouted, looking at Milly and rubbing his jaw. "But really, what's your name?" he asked. He got nothing out of her and Lussuria tilted his head. "A mute?" he asked, Lussuria smiled though. "You really are a cute little thing though~" He said, he clapped his hands together- a million thoughts running in his head.

Milly cowered behind Xanxus more and looked at her feet. _"Ushishishi~ _Who's this little twerp~?" Milly was pulled back by her collar and a knife was held at her jugular. He tilted his head. "Hey, be scared," He ordered, Milly just looked up at the blonde and blinked several times.

She glanced at Xanxus but he didn't look like he would help her so she just looked around where she stood. "No fun…" Belphegor pushed her lightly and she ran into someone.

"VOI! Who the hell did that?!" Squalo screamed, her turned around and looked around, seeing no one but Belphegor who just pointed down. "Tch, stupid kid, I should cut you up right now!" he yelled, he almost thrust his sword to cut off her neck but something stopped him.

"What the hell. Boss." Squalo growled, glaring at Xanxus. Xanxus' grip tightened and he looked at Milly, their gazes locked and no one said anything.

Milly slowly parted her lips to speak but they shut quickly. She looked down at her feet and rocked back on her heels. She bit her lower lip and then, quickly turned to run away- however, Xanxus caught the girl by the collar of her dress. "Ninth!" Xanxus shouted.

Nono looked up and his face turned pale. "The Varia are going home- with this." He stated. Milly blinked a little in shock and looked at Xanxus.

Nono cleared his throat, walking over to Milly and his son. "Do you have any objections Miss Milly?" He asked softly.

Milly shook her head but still said nothing. Nono's brows rose in surprise- she had shown more emotion today than the month she had stayed with him.


End file.
